Awal Musim Dingin
by PhantomFandom13
Summary: Akhir musim gugur, awal musim semi. Bisa saja ini juga awal sesuatu yang indah. Warning: KOGINAKI.


Touken Ranbu© DMM GAMES/NITRO+

.

.

.

Buat lo pada, temen se sengklekan ku :*

.

.

.

Malam itu cukup dingin. Sungguh tidak mengejutkan, apalagi ini adalah akhir dari musim gugur.

Dibawah rembulan terang ia berdiri sendiri, dengan niatan untuk membuat dirinya bosan dan akhirnya kembali mengantuk.

"Menyendiri menyaksikan bulan," gumamnya, akhirnya menoleh keatas langit yang memukau bagi yang ingin menikmatinya.

Kogitsunemaru membenci penyakit yang bernama insomnia ini.

Thud...thud...thud...

Detakan pelan diatas lantai kayu sampai ke telinganya. Rasa penasaran membuat dirinya berpaling menuju datangnya suara hentakkan kaki tersebut.

"Nakigitsune," sapanya kepada _uchigatana_ yang melangkah turun dari beranda menuju kearahnya yang sedang berdiri di dekat kolam ikan. "Dimana rubahmu?" Tanyanya saat ia tidak melihat maupun mendengar keberadaan rubah teman setia Nakigitsune.

"Selamat malam, Kogitsunemaru- _san_ ," sapa Nakigitsune dengan lembut. "Dia sedang tidur bersama yang lain.."

"Ho, benarkan?"

"Iya..." jawaban pelan dari Nakigitsune membuat Kogitsunemaru menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Malam yang indah.." Tambah Nakigitsune, mata tertuju keatas langit.

Manik rubi milik Kogitsunemaru melirik kearah _uchigatana_ disebelahnya.

Ba-dump...

' _Apa yang...?'_

Ba-dump...

Sinar bulan bersinar dengan terang, menyirami sosok Nakigitsune dengan cahayanya, membuat sang _uchigatana_ pemalu nan elok semakin memukau untuk ia pandang.

Ba-dump..

' _Jantungku...'_

"Nakigitsune..?" nama itu terucap sebelum ia sadar.

Sang empu yang di panggil berbalik, memberikan Kogitsunemaru tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Kogitsunemaru meneguk ludah.

Sudah terlanjur, sekalian yang terjun.

"Kenapa hatiku berdetak kencang...?"

Nakigitsune mengerjapkan mata kaget.

"Karena anda masih hidup."

Kogitsunemaru diam-diam mengutuk siapa saja yang telah mengajarkan Nakigitsune hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Tapi.." gumamanya. "Hatiku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya..." ia memalingkan wajah, berharap Nakigitsune tidak melihat betapa canggungnya dirinya sekarang.

"..apa...apa anda sakit..?"

Kogitsunemaru menoleh saat ia merasa sepasang tangan dingin meraih pipinya, sebelum dahinya menempel dengan dahi Nakigitsune.

Wajah Kogitsunemaru memerah saat ia sadar betapa dekatnya wajah mereka.

"..a...apakah aku sakit..?" tanya dengan nada gugup.

Ia bisa mencium sesuatu yang harum dan manis.

Kogitsunemaru mulai khawatir saat wewangian menggoda itu datang dari Nakigitsune.

"Kurasa anda baik-baik saja..." hampir saja Kogitsunemaru tidak mendengar jawaban itu.

Kogitsunemaru menelan ludah.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kogitsunemaru dengan nada pelan, seakan ia takut ia akan menakuti _uchigatana_ di depannya ini. "Apakah detak jantung Nakigitsune berdetak dengan normal?"

"E-entahlah..." Nakigitsune terbata-bata saat menjawab. "H-hawa disini panas ya..." tambahnya dengan wajah merah sebelum ia menarik diri.

' _Ini akhir dari musim gugur tapi...'_

Memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing, Kogitsunemaru hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Naki kepanasan?" tanya Kogitsunemaru. "Ingin kembali di teras agar dingin?" pertanyaan berniat untuk menggoda, supaya Nakigitsune tidak sadar akan keinginan Kogitsunemaru yang lain menyangkut _uchigatana_ ini.

' _Tahan dirimu, Kogitsune...'_

"A-aku ingin kembali ke kamar ku saja..." Jawaban Nakigitsune sungguh membuat diri Kogitsunemaru dilema. "Tolong bawa aku ke sana..."

Kogitsunemaru terguncang sesaat saat mendengar permintaan itu, ditambah wajah memerah Nakigitsune, Kogitsunemaru hampir kehilangan kendali.

"Baiklah," Kogitsunemaru menghela nafas pelan sebelum membungkuk dan membopong rubah yang lebih kecil darinya keatas pundaknya. "Aku bawa." Ia melangkah menuju kamar Nakigitsune, berharap kendalinya masih mengikat insting dominannya.

Nakigitsune tersentak saat ia sadar posisinya, dan debu merah pun kembali berdiam diwajah hingga pucuk telinganya.

"E-EH?!"

Kogitsunemaru berhenti sejenak, melirik kearah Nakigitsune khawatir.

"K-kau terganggu?" tanyanya, sedikit khawatir ia sudah melewati batas dan-!

"T...T-tidak terlalu..."

Deg.

Kogitsunemaru menelan ludah saat ia merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh mungil Nakigitsune.

' _Ingat kendali, Kogitsune...'_

Tidak lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar sederhana milik sang _uchigatana_. Ia melirik ke segala sudut ruangan, mencari sesuatu.

' _Sial. Rubah cerewet itu tidak di sini...berbahaya jika aku bersama Nakigitsune tanpa orang/hewan ketiga.'_

"Kita sudah sampai," gumam Kogitsunemaru, dengan perlahan menurunkan Nakigitsune. "Apa ada hal lain yang kau perlukan?"

Salahkan insting dominannya yang hanya ingin membahagiakan Nakigitsune.

Kogitsunemaru harus cepat-cepat hengkang atau Nakigitsune akan berada dalam bahaya.

Nakigitsune menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Kogitsunemaru hampir saja memeluk Nakigitsune dan mengucap banyak terima kasih.

Tapi tetap saja ada perasaan kecewa melanda hatinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Kogitsunemaru dengan senyuman lemas. "Kalau perlu sesuatu, panggil saja aku." Tambahnya, sebelum hendak beranjak pergi.

Sebuah tarikan kecil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tolong tetaplah disini, Kogitsunemaru- _san_..."

Ba-dump.

Kogitsunemaru menelan ludah.

"A-ah, tentu saja.." jawabnya, tersenyum halus kearah Nakigitsune.

Nakigitsune mengangguk sekali dan mendudukkan diri, melipat kedua kakinya sebelum tangannya menepuk pelan pahanya kearah Kogitsunemaru.

" _Ha'i."_

Kogitsunemaru _sweatdrop._

"Itu tidak mungkin," ujarnya, menghela nafas pelan, dan beranjak duduk di depan Nakigitsune.

Insting sempat mengambil alih, dan Kogitsunemaru mengangkat Nakigitsune untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Nah, ini baru nyaman..."

Wajah Nakigitsune merona memerah semerah kepiting rebus yang Mitsusada masak untuk makan malam tadi.

"A-ah—ummm..."

Kogitsunemaru hanya memeluk sang _uchigatana_ dengan erat.

"I..ini nyaman..." gumam Kogitsunemaru, mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dirinya terlena akan kehangatan dan aroma khas dari Nakigitsune, sampai-sampai Kogitsunemaru lupa untuk apa ia harus cepat pergi.

Lengan ramping melingkar dan membalas pelukan Kogitsunemaru, sang _tachi_ hanya meletakkan dahinya di atas bahu kanan Nakigitsune.

"Ne...Kogitsunemaru- _san.."_

"Hmm?"

Kogitsunemaru menatap wajah Nakigitsune penuh tanda tanya.

Sebuah senyuman kecil menjadi balasan.

" _Daisuki da yo, Kogitsune-san_."

* * *

Kogitsunemaru tersentak mendengarnya.

Matanya melebar, menatap kearah Nakigitsune yang sudah melepas topeng(?) Yang menutup sebagian dari wajahnya.

Senyuman manis yang akan membuat diri Kogitsunemaru memasuki zona terlarang.

Kogitsunemaru membalas senyuman itu dengan pelukan erat.

Dirinya sudah _hampir_ peduli.

"Aku juga padamu, Naki.." jawabnya lirih, mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan Nakigitsune.

Nakigitsune tersenyum lebar, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mengecup bibir Kogitsunemaru.

Sang _tachi_ sempat terkejut, tetapi bukan berati ia hanya akan diam.

Ciuman bukanlah pertarungan, melainkan tanda dan bukti kasih sayang.

Tapi ada saatnya dimana cinta pun memerlukan pertarungan dan perjuangan.

Mereka menuangkan semua perasaan, kegelisahan, serta kegembiraan bahwa mereka akhirnya dapat bersatu.

Dan Kogitsunemaru tidak mungkin akan membiarkan kesempatan ini lewat begitu saja.

* * *

Ciuman dianggap pertarungan.

Pertarungan yang semakin memanas saat tangan-tangan jahil mulai berkelana menjamah apa saja yang bisa di raih. Satu per satu helai pakaian tersingkir, meninggalkan kulit halus yang semakin lama semakin panas.

"Mm..."

"Ah..."

Erangan demi erangan, desahan demi desahan, semua keluar tanpa ada yang menghentikan.

"Mmffu-!"

Tepukan terasa di bahu Kogitsunemaru, tapi ia tidak menggubrisnya, malah semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Lidah beradu, tangan menjamah.

Kogitsunemaru _tidak_ peduli lagi.

Ia memegang kepala Nakigitsune, menghentikan pemberontakan sang _uchigatan_.

"Hengh..."

Semua kembali memanas, Kogitsunemaru melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Nakigitsune, mendekapnya seraya melumat bibir lembut milik Nakigitsune.

"Ko-!"

Tapi Nakigitsune tetap mencoba.

Sampai akhirnya, Kogitsunemaru sadar akan keteledorannya.

Kogitsunemaru melepaskan Nakigitsune yang sudah terengah-engah mengisi paru-parunya.

"N-Naki...?" Raut wajah panik terlihat jelas di wajah Kogitsunemaru.

Dia telah dikalahkan instingnya.

"N-Naki?! K-Kau tak apa?!"

Kogitsunemaru takut.

Takut Nakigitsune akan berubah pikiran dan-!

"A...aku tak apa...nnnghh.." jawab Nakigitsune dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"K-kau y-yakin?"

Kogitsunemaru terlalu sayang rubah mungil ini untuk melepaskannya.

Tapi ia juga tidak mau membuat dia takut..

"Mmhmm," sebuah anggukan. "Lanjutkan saja...aku tidak masalah.. _._ "

Senyuman itu lagi...

Kogitsunemaru menelan ludah untuk berkian kalinya.

Tangannya meraba pipi merah merona milik Nakigitsune.

"K-Kau yakin? N-Naki," tanyanya, mengelus lembut pipi hangat yang ia sentuh. "Aku menjadi sangat ganas sekali aku memulainya.." tambahnya, malu dan kekhawatiran terdengar jelas di suaranya.

"Aku tidak masalah..." bisik Nakigitsune tepat di daun telinga Kogitsunemaru. "Tolong lanjutkan.. kumohon, _Kogi-san.._." tambahnya seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kogitsunemaru.

Kogitsunemaru berharap wajahnya tidak sepanas yang ia rasakan.

"Kau yang minta.." Bisikan penuh gairah itulah satu-satunya peringatan.

Bibir kembali bertemu, mereka kembali melanjutkannya.

"K- _Kogi_..." desahan itu membuat sosok Kogitsunemaru semakin menggila. "L...lakukan semua yang kau mau..ahh.."

Sebuah ijinlah yang ia pikir tidak akan dia pernah dapatkan.

Kogitsunemaru akan memperlihatkan milik siapakah Nakigitsune yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Tanda di buat.

Lidah beradu.

Semua semakin panas, dan sulit untuk bernafas.

Tapi mereka tetap berlanjut.

Seluruh tempat diraba dan dirasa, aroma khas _coupling_ memenuhi ruangan itu.

Dan keduanya tidak keberatan.

"Kau harum sekali, Naki..."

Bisikan sensual yang Nakigitsune tidak bisa jawab bagaimanapun caranya.

"K-Kogi...!?" desisan yang keluar dari Nakigitsune membuat Kogitsunemaru kehilangan kendali.

Desisan yang disusul desahan menggema di setiap sudut ruangan, tapi Kogitsunemaru _tidak_ peduli.

Ia hanya punya satu tujuan.

"K-Kogi-!?"

Seringai kecil terukir diwajah Kogitsunemaru saat ia berhasil meraih tujuan itu.

Mata tertuju kearah Nakigitsune yang terkapar tak berdaya di atas _futon_ , bercak darah menghias kulit putihnya bersamaan beberapa bekas gigitan dan _kissmark_. Sang _uchigatana_ terlihat begitu berantakan dan sangat indah.

" _Kau keterlaluan...!"_

Kogitsunemaru hanya menyeringai lebar seraya mencari selimut untuk menutupi mereka.

" _Kau-!"_

 _ **Nakigitsune sekarang adalah milik kita.**_

* * *

 **Bacotan Author;**

 **Ni hasil RP dh lama xD, walau gak sesuai RP-_-, sorry m(_ _)m. Gak kuad beneran xD. ((Pa ni lebih parah? Au ah /flip table/**

 **Kogi, kamu posessive dan punya dua personality waktu musim kawin.**

 **Naki, kamu terlalu pasrah.**

 **Author, perlu disucikan.**

 **Bye-bye~ ^^**


End file.
